harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Game Modes
The Game Mode decides what events and occurrences will happen during the round, and what goals everyone has. It can be changed by admins, or by voting. Some Random Events may also occur in the round. As an antagonist in any of these modes remember, your goal is to provide a fun and engaging round as an opposing force to the station. You should also take a look at the Identifying Antagonists and Mode Specific Rules pages. Secret This mode picks from a number of rounds randomly, and doesn't inform the players what the game mode is at the beginning of the round to try and alleviate metagaming. As of the time of writing it could be AutoTraitor or traitor at a high probability; and mercenary, cult, wizard, changeling, extended, or ninja at a lower probability. In addition, certain random events may occur during the round, including AI Malfunction, Meteors, various viral outbreaks, power failures, Ion storms and waves of cosmic radiation. Random A variation of Secret that also chooses a gamemode at random. Instead of keeping the mode a secret, this mode will announce the gamemode chosen at the start of the round. Traitor AutoTraitor Also known as Extend-A-Traitormongous or Mongoose. Like Traitor, but new traitors are assigned as needed. Mercenary Revolution Mutiny Cult Wizard Space Ninja AI Malfunction Changeling Traitorchan Basically, a combination of changelings and traitors have infiltrated the crew. Typically a bunch of traitors with just a few changelings thrown in. Though rare, it is possible to be both a traitor and a changeling. Traitor-changelings would be given more objectives to complete, but can use both a syndicate uplink and their changeling abilities to accomplish them. Heist Extended There is no major event or objective to be completed in this mode. Generally picked after a bad streak of the other rounds, where everyone would rather just have some simple roleplay without the station tearing itself up over antagonists. Random events can still occur in this game mode and antagonist may be voted in by calling an add_antag vote. Also used by admins to set up events. Calamity Calamity mode, or often abbreviated as "clam", is a gamemode that can (and will) contain many types of antagonists in single round. It is currently only admin-spawn, usually following a custom vote. It chooses antagonists and their number depending on players in game (ready). Random events also happen more frequently. Removed Modes These modes have been removed from the secret rotation. A few of these modes can be voted for at the beginning of the round in the lobby, and most of these modes can be forced by an administrator. Blob The Blob is an apparently amorphous organism that rapidly spreads across the station, destroying obstacles such as walls, windows, and crew members. At the start of the round, a single Blob will be placed somewhere random on the station and immediately begin spreading outwards from that point. It will spread more quickly if it is in contact with gases oxygen, and is vulnerable to fire. The AI must help the crew in fighting the blob, but it also has a key difference this round in that it must prevent anyone from leaving the station. The Quarantine law is added to the AI at the beginning of the round. The shuttle cannot be called and the AI will likely try to prevent you from obtaining EVA gear. Game Ending Conditions: * If the Crew manage to completely destroy the entire Blob (nothing must remain of it at all), the Crew win. * If the Blob manages to spread to a predetermined size, the Crew lose and the station self-destructs. Meteor In Meteor, the station gets pelted with Meteors and the crew must survive and eventually escape, either by repairing the damage to the station and creating safe areas, or going every-man-for-himself style and securing their own safety by any means. During Meteor rounds, the Emergency Shuttle cannot be called until a set amount of time has elapsed, usually around ten or twenty minutes. Game Ending Conditions: * When the shuttle is called and has reached Centcom, everyone on the emergency shuttle alive is considered to have won. Everyone dead or on the station when the shuttle leaves is considered to have lost. Meme A strange psychic entity has invaded the crew. The crew has to find and remove it before it can complete it's objectives! The Meme has a limited ability to control people (Hosts). It has to use it's abilities to control its Hosts and complete it's objectives. These include Traitor objectives and the objective to attune a certain amount of people. Alien As of now, alien is still very untested, but you may encounter a round in which aliens have been spawned by admins. Aliens don't have much of an objective: lay eggs, hug faces, keep spreading. Only the alien queen can lay eggs, but she moves very, very slow, so the other aliens need to protect her! As a human, being alien is not a good thing, rushing to get facehugged only lets a random ghost who's already dead to come back as a xeno and you take their place as an ineffectual specter. Sandbox Like extended, except you can spawn any item you want through the "Sandbox Panel" verb. In theory this is the mode you go to to figure out how stuff works and practice various systems, such as starting the engine or building complex pipe constructs. Usually though it will end up with everyone spawning guns and explosives, total carnage and the admins turning everyone into aliens. Monkey At the start of the round someone instantly dies and becomes a primate with the magical ability to turn others into monkeys by biting them. Armour does not help, the transformation is instantaneous, and almost always connected. Since monkeys can also use almost every weapon and tool on the station, there is very little help for humanity. Humans cannot understand monkeyspeak, which shows up as "chimpers" to humans, and Monkeys cannot understand human speech, which shows up l**e ***s. The game ends when the Emergency Shuttle leaves. The AI does not consider monkeys to be crew, and may kill/contain them with impunity. Game Ending Conditions: * If the Shuttle leaves with no living monkeys aboard, the Crew wins. * If the Shuttle leaves with any living monkeys aboard, the Monkeys win and spread their monkeyism to Centcom. Zombie Zombies! This mode was removed entirely due to codebase changes. Virus Epidemic A deadly epidemic is spreading on the station. The crew must race to find a cure as fast as possible, and keep as many people as they can alive. Category:Game Modes